


Returning to the Nightmare

by TheRavenistheWritingDesk



Series: FrozenHellfire [1]
Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, FrozenHellfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenistheWritingDesk/pseuds/TheRavenistheWritingDesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Sequel to FrozenHellfire, based around season 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It's been so long since everything that occurred in that universe, when Thora and the warriors three returned from Alfheim, Algrim and I had already quieted any rumors of my disappearance.  
Fandral and I barely spoke, and avoiding Thora was a simple matter of timing alone. Algrim and I spoke only when the nightmares of that torture surfaced, late within the hours of the night. He would comfort me as I wept, allowing myself a momentary weakness, and then he would have me tell him of the more pleasant events to help me sleep afterwards.  
It was a routine I had built until I was my old self again. Once my will was stronger, I stopped avoiding Thora, then the warriors three, and slowly ceased avoiding Fandral altogether. What no one knew, was that I thought of them often, when I was alone, I remembered the pleasant memories the Winchesters brought me.  
I missed them, and a part of me wished to see them again. So with careful planning with Algrim and Heimdalls assistance, we crafted a safe route to their universe. I looked to Algrim, as Raziel rested on my shoulder and as the power of the Bifrost washed over me, I pictured Deans smiling face.


	2. Chapter 1

Arriving in that universe, felt familiar and different, all at the same time. I walked out of the trees and looked over the streets filled with people. Something felt different though, I needed to find Sam and Dean, maybe they would have the answers. I felt the magic in my veins as I moved my fingertips, and used a tracking spell to find them, having it focus on Dean.  
I followed where it led me, having Raziel disguised as a raven, that way he did not need to leave my side as often as he had before. I found the motel and knocked on the door to their room. I heard the sound of a gun being cocked, before the click of the door being unlocked and the door opened slowly, to Dean's surprised face.  
I smiled softly and dropped the illusion that hid Raziel's true form, "Hello Dean, it's been awhile." He was frozen, the reality of what he was seeing before him was difficult to grasp. Sam walked up behind Dean looking as if he was about to ask him what was wrong before the same mirror of shock formed on his face.  
"Hello Sam, it's good to see you alive and well." He nodded slowly, and I noticed something felt off about him, I would find out what it was eventually though. Dean reached over and embraced me for a short moment, filling my senses, my nose filled with his scent and there was a great warmth in his embrace.  
"I can't believe it, it's really you." He whispered in my ear, I returned the embrace with a smile.  
"It's really me Dean, I wanted to see you both again, I could not fully erase you both from my mind, and I thought I could offer my assistance to you both once more. I have questions of course, as well as stories I could tell you."  
Dean nodded and pulled away, "Come inside then, you've probably had a rough trip." Raziel cooed at Dean causing him to smile as he was met with happy nuzzling.  
"Hey there Raz, how have you been? We might have something you can eat inside." Raziel sounded so happy, the mention of inviting air. Sam smiled gently, and I noticed him squeezing his own hand, the one that looked badly injured, that would need to be explained, it felt like the reason for the action was important.  
We walked into the motel room, and I set my bag down on the table before relaxing in the chair, Raziel making himself comfortable in my lap. "So, shall we begin? We have a lot to discuss after all, so I'll start, and then you can fill me in on everything I missed when I was away."  
They nodded and Dean tossed a burger to Raziel, which he ate happily as I began my story with the events of the bar, and ending with my decision to return to assist them. I left out the unimportant details, such as my crying each night over the nightmares that had left me restless caused by Lucifer, and instead only mentioned that I had been restless, and I left out details of my sister and the warriors three, for they had no reverence.  
Then they told me everything that had occurred since I disappeared from the bar. The angels involvement, Lucifer taking over Sam, Sam in the pit, Deans life during the time Sam was in the pit, Sam's life once he left the pit, working together once more, Castiel's betrayal, Crowley's involvement, and they ended with the story of the Leviathans and Castiel's death. They even told me about the jobs in-between events and the activities and plans of the Leviathans, including the death of their friend Bobby Singer, and the sacrifice he made for them.  
I was surprised by all of this, and looked between both of them as Sam seemed to be squeezing his hand once more. Dean noticed that I saw it and he motioned me outside to talk with him alone. I nodded and followed him without a word, leaving Raziel to keep Sam company. The door closed and we stood by the window, since the blinds were closed, so he couldn't see us.  
He explained to me why Sam was doing that, and the events that brought those missing puzzle pieces together. Dean looked upset as he looked towards the window, as if he could see Sam through it. I could feel the worry he felt for Sam's condition.  
"He's getting worse, and I've done everything I can to help him, but I'm afraid I'm losing him. He's in no condition to take down Dick, but I need him, I can't just leave him out of the fight."  
I nodded, biting down on my bottom lip as I thought of what I could possibly do to help them. Then an idea came to me, and I looked up at Dean.  
"I have a way I can help him, it's only temporary, and once I do it I will have to create a distance from you both, because I will need to be able to remain focused, but Sam will be his old self again." The light of hope returned to Dean's eyes and he pulled me close before he paused and pulled away holding my face in his hands, staring back into my green eyes shimmering in the low lights from the motel room.  
"What are you going to do?" He sounded concerned and suspicious of my offer. I gave a gentle smile, and placed my hand on his cheek.  
"Dean, if I told you, you would try to stop me and then Sam would only get worse. Please put your trust in me, and understand that what I'm planning is for the best." He looked worried, and he opened his mouth as if to say something only to close it and nod.  
"Alright, I'll trust you Loki, just don't completely remove yourself from our lives while you're here." I smiled softly.  
"I promise Dean." I murmured and felt his lips against mine, the gentleness and taste brought back the memories of our night together, and that intimate embrace we had shared.  
I didn't want to pull away from this feeling, but I knew I had to, I remembered Dean's stories, of the life he had created while Sam was gone and I also knew I did not belong to this universe, so I could not fully be his, we did not belong to each other and I doubted that we ever could truly have more than a blissful night that would only feel like a wonderful dream.  
I pulled away from him slowly, that way he could catch his breath before I smiled softly. "Come on, Sam will start getting suspicious of us if we stay out here too long, and I'm certain you have work to get back to." Dean smiled and nodded.  
"Alright, come on then."  
"Oh, Dean." He paused and looked at me, his hand on the knob, I smiled softly at him.  
"Sam will be back to his old self in the morning, but don't forget that what I'm going to do is only a temporary solution. It will fade when I leave." I explained to him, I watched his green eyes fill with a great sadness at the thought of me leaving, his hand hesitating on the knob of the door.  
"Dean, you know I can't stay forever. You and I belong to two different universes and you have a great many things to accomplish that I would only become a burden to if I were to be selfish." He looked down before nodding, though that pain remained in his eyes.  
"Alright, I understand." I reached over and wrapped my arms around him from behind, I laid my head on his shoulder, holding his warmth close once more.  
"Dean, I thought of you often while I was in Asgard, Sam as well. I always wondered if you were both safe, and alive. I wondered if you succeeded, and hoped against all odds that you would. No matter what occurs in my life, I will never forget you, nor all that we experienced together. So don't be sad with the thought of my leaving. Just keep me in your dreams and your thoughts, and I will always belong to you alone in those places." I pressed a hand against his chest, just above his heart. Feeling each gentle beat against my palm.  
"We will always be together in the realm of your dreams. For in that place, I will know no other beings touch, but your own. I am yours alone in that place." He gave a sad smile.  
"Thanks, that doesn't sound half bad." I chuckled and kissed his cheek before letting him go.  
"Alright, lets go inside, for the night will not last forever, and you both need your rest." He nodded and we walked back into the motel room. Raziel was watching Sam who looked to be hiding his struggle, but I could see the suffering in his eyes.  
I waited as we spoke longer, waiting until they both fell asleep. I kissed Dean while he slept, a kiss of goodbye before I approached Sams bed, I created a few mental blocks around the important places in my mind, and I took a steadying breath as I readied myself mentally.  
I am strong enough, I can do this. I reassured myself and leaned down kissing the top of Sam's head, I felt the magic fill me with the spell as I closed my eyes and pressed my head against his. I whispered the spell, before I heard the voice in my own ears.  
"Well, this is not what I expected at all." The voice caused me to shudder as I pulled away from Sam, and turned to face him.  
"Lucifer." I whispered his name and that caused him to smile.  
"Glad to see you haven't forgotten me in your golden home." I slowly moved to my bag and picked it up, Raziel moved to my shoulder but I knew only I could see him.  
"To think, I would get to be trapped inside your head. I mean, I knew you were planning to do something, but this wasn't what came to mind at all. I feel a little flattered." I moved to the door and slipped out of it quietly, I knew he would follow, he had no choice.  
"You shouldn't be, it's only temporary so don't get too comfortable." He suddenly blocked my path while we stood outside the motel room.  
"Now that's no fun at all. No see, I plan to stay for as long as I possibly can, and I'm going to enjoy it here." I frowned.  
"You won't beat me in my own mind Lucifer. In the physical world you stood a chance, but now you're in a place where I am strongest." He laughed at that and I casted the illusion over Raziel, as I walked away from the motel.  
"Well, we'll see how long your mind can hold out against me. Since you've given me something that I've wanted for quite awhile. Especially after your sudden disappearance."  
"Then you'll be disappointed, because you won't get a thing from me. I'm stronger than I was before after all."  
"That doesn't matter, it'll only be sweeter when you break, and you're begging me to stop." I frowned and moved right through him, he wasn't there after all, not physically anyway.  
He vanished from my sight but I could still hear him laughing, like a ghostly chill on the wind, as it crawled across my skin. I found a hotel that was nicer, and used my magic to persuade the desk clerk to give me the master suite without having to pay and to make sure no one disturbed me no matter how long I was there for. She put in the required information for the room and handed me the key.  
I went to the room on my own, and slipped into the elevator, largest room, top floor. I felt a little proud and I leaned against the wall as I waited to reach the floor.  
"Now that's cheating." That voice that chilled me to the bone remarked, leaning beside me, his light eyes full of dangerous intent.  
"I don't have Midgardian funding, so I have to use what I have at my disposal. I will not be judged by a being who is not even physically here." I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. If only the elevator moved faster, he chuckled again and I repressed a shiver.  
"Well then you are very convincing, managing to obtain the nicest most expensive room and having no one disturb you unless you request it. That's one way to keep yourself away from any form of attention. Not even the Winchesters would think you would be hiding here unless you called and told them." He was smiling, like he was planning something.  
"You praising me makes my skin crawl." I retorted coldly, which only caused him to smirk and he pressed a hand against my side. I knew he wasn't really there, he wasn't really touching me, but touch was a sense that was connected to the mind, and my mind, was a powerful one, and he was trapped there. So I felt his touch as if he was really there.  
"If you hated me so much you wouldn't have trapped me in here so willingly."  
"I did not do it to amuse you, I did it to assist the Winchesters, no other reason."  
"Don't try to deny that some part of you is attracted to me, after all I would know you were lying. After all I'm trapped in your head with you." I frowned, narrowing my eyes at him.  
"A very, very, small piece of me perhaps, but you will never see me act upon that thought."  
He smirked and was gone as the elevator doors opened at my floor. I unlocked the door and Raziel entered first, and then I followed him inside after, there was silence for now, he had finally fallen silent for the time being.  
I closed the curtains after staring at the rising sun, it was dawn, and the time I would spend with the living Nightmare of Hellfire had only just begun.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes deal's with the devil aren't always so bad.

Several days had passed within that room alone with him. He made no moves against me, other than periods of small talk when he would feel it was necessary. I wasn't afraid of him, nor did he attempt to frighten or overpower me, like I had expected him to attempt, for that gleam remained ever present in those light eyes. I watched him with a great sense of caution. Though the time that passed within that dark hotel room seemed to pass us slowly. I did not let myself become unproductive.

In those hours, when time felt the slowest I practiced with my magic, often times I could feel him staring as he watched me craft new spells, even when I practiced older ones. Sometimes I would look back at him, and we would stare at each other in silence before he would remark about imagery, or how we could be doing something more _entertaining_ than stare.

Which I would remark, only in his dreams, he would laugh and wink with 'always' being his common response, and I would turn away in an attempt to hide my smile. Part of me just couldn't believe I had feared him. He seemed far more harmless like this, like everything he had done to me before was only a horrible dream. I shook my head, shaking the idea away as I flipped through the old tome.

No, that torture was real, I had the scars and horrible nightmares to prove it. Though those scars were healing with the help of my magic and under deeply threatened secrecy between the healers and myself.

I had found another way to assist the passage of time within the hotel, by assisting the Winchesters. After I deemed myself stable enough, I began contacting them and assisting them with any magical questions they did not understand on their jobs. 

Dean would also tell me how Sam's recovery seemed to be going, and would mention that he missed me. There was an ache in my chest, and I wanted to tell him where I was, to tell him that I wanted to see him too, but I never did so, I had enough self restraint to comfort myself with. I could take pride in that at least.

I did miss him though, but those eyes that watched me constantly served as a reminder of why I did this, of why I held back.

"What's on today's menu? What could the Winchesters have you looking for that could have your pretty little head swirling like this?" I felt the hands around my waist, his head on my shoulder and I closed the tome which caused the papers to lift from the table slightly.

"I don't believe that is any of your business Lucifer. So kindly let go of me before I torch you once again." I remarked with a venomous hiss, which caused him to let go with a chuckle.

"Always with the fire, yet you're always so cold to me even after all this time we've spent together."

"I didn't want to spend time with you, especially after all you've done to me. The torture, the hunting me down, that ball. If you were physically here, I would have used you as a test subject for each of these more violent spells." I smirked a little at the thought of returning all of that suffering onto him ten fold. He feigned a look of pain, placing a hand over his heart.

"Now that was colder than your normal threats, you're giving me the chills." He gave a shudder as the smile would return to his face, I frowned.

"I'm about to deepen those chills of yours if you don't stop." I turned back to the paper and tome covered desk, this hotel room would start resembling my Asgardian chambers if I got too comfortable.

I knew my spell wouldn't last forever on those that worked here, I had to place a trigger word for those that worked here so that the spell wouldn't drain my energy. Spells took focus, focus took energy. The amount of energy depended on the power of the spell and the duration of the spell unless it had a filter.

I had crafted an object to hold the spell as a focus, and hid it on the front desk. That way it wouldn't drain me of the energy I needed and would take energy from the object when the trigger word was spoken.

Silvertongue is rather difficult to _accidentally_ say in a proper sentence, so I would be aware that when the phone rang it was no accident. It was also this way that no unwanted attention could reach me, I was kept secret from the staff and anyone else unnecessary.

"It's no use hiding it from me, so you might as well tell me. I'm in your head after all, what could I possibly do to make it go horribly wrong?"

"You mean besides leading me astray? Besides making me believe the spell does not exist? Besides making me believe you destroyed it?"

"So suspicious!" I narrowed my eyes at him as he leaned close to me, placing his hand on one of the tomes beside me.

"What if I want to only help you help the Winchesters? I could only want to help you out rather than ruin your chances with impressing Dean. He doesn't need to know you had my help with anything." I frowned and reached for the tome only to have him hold it out of my reach.

Even though he was only half my height, I didn't feel it was necessary to fight with an imaginary person, that would make me appear foolish enough as is. "Because, you would seek payment in return, and I doubt helping the Winchesters would be something you of all people would do for nothing." I reached back to the spot, though my eyes said it was empty because I could see the tome was in his grasp as he flipped through it, I knew it was still on the table, I just had to concentrate.

Sure enough, the tome disappeared from his hands as I gripped its edge, feeling the tough leather beneath my slender fingers, I smirked as a look of disappointment crossed over his face.

"Maybe I had a change of heart."

"That hardly seems like something you of all people would have."

"So cold, you owe me for pointing out that book for you."

"I owe you nothing."

"Yes you do, or are you scared to know what it'll cost you?" He grinned, and I frowned.

"No I'm not." I said flipping to the page I had witnessed him flip to when he had it, truth was, I was a little unnerved by the thought of owing him anything.

"Come on, it's nothing like getting you to leave this boring place. It's something small compared to what you normally do."

"Pray tell." I was walking towards the phone, I had found the spell information Dean had asked me for, and found a way to protect a victim from it, if only temporarily.

"When you talk to him, just before you hang up, tell him you miss him too. Rather than bottle it up like you normally do." I froze, my fingers hovering above the numbers, I briefly felt my heart stop in my chest.

"You ask me to do something, larger than you believe."

"It really isn't. Just admit it while being on the phone with him, where he can hear you, that you miss him. Once you do that I'll leave you alone for a couple days, let you get that rest you need so much." The offer was rather tempting to be honest, for the price of only four words. I would be rewarded with rest, uninterrupted by him, and maybe I could focus more and improve what mental guards I had already set up.

There was that gleam in his eyes though, "What are you getting out of this?" I hadn't even thought about the question before I asked it, but he had to be getting something out of my doing this.

"Absolutely nothing, other than the fact it might keep him up at night if I'm lucky." I frowned, thinking it over before I nodded.

"Fine, I'll do it." I agreed softly. I dialed the number, it felt almost rhythmic now, like a pulse beneath my fingertips, I listened as the phone tried to connect us. I hoped he wasn't in the middle of something, if there was a fight occurring I would only feel hopeless to assist them, he deserved more.

"This is Agent Smith." I smiled at his voice, and the chuckle behind me told me he noticed it too.

"Hello Dean, it's Loki. I found the ingredient's for the protection spell, it's only a temporary solution, since the curse is rather powerful, like most protection spells tend to be only temporary unless recasted weekly, sometimes even daily depending on the spell." I felt like I was rambling, it caused me to frown and scold myself.

Even though I got to hear that gentle chuckle in my ear from him in response, I was certain we could have sat on the phone in silence if he wasn't so busy and if a certain hallucination wasn't a problem. 

"I'm sorry, I tend to lose track of myself. I used to try to explain magic to Thora, only for her not to understand it, causing me to have to explain it repeatedly until she finally understood, or until she claimed she did. Then she would proceed to run off to train with the warriors three, forgetting everything I had just taken the time to explain to her. It became an unpleasant cycle, and I'm rambling again, I'm sorry." He chuckled again as I sighed.

"That's alright Loki, I know how siblings can be sometimes, especially when they forget things, like the pie." I heard Sam make a remark in the background, which caused us both to laugh.

"I'll send Raziel as usual to deliver the instructions and sample, I'll be sure to include the list of ingredients along with the instructions."

"Alright, sounds good to me, we'll be waiting here."

"Alright." I was just about to hang up when Dean continued.

"Stay safe Loki, and get some of that rest you need. You deserve it, I miss you, Sammy misses you too." I felt that ache return, and a sad smile formed on my face.

"I will, stay safe both of you. Oh, and Dean, one last thing before it slips my mind."

"Yeah?" I bit my bottom lip.

"I miss you too, goodnight, rest well." I hung up the phone before I could hear his reaction to my words. I realized how much quieter the room had become without Lucifer's remarks. I crafted a magical copy of the instructions, then wrote a list of the ingredient's on the back of the instructions they would need for the spell to work, before I crafted the sample, a very small sample from left over ingredients.

I made certain to add instructions for varying sizes of the spell, then I placed everything within a messenger bag that Raziel could carry, that held the tracking spell to locate the Winchesters whenever objects were placed inside it.

"You can deliver those whenever you are ready Raziel, then please return safely so that you may rest." Raziel nodded and took off eagerly into the air, I watched him fly out the window before I went to shower. I did not get to enjoy such silences often, so the hot water felt rather pleasant, before I felt I was clean enough, I slipped into the bed, feeling rather at ease amongst the covers.

At least Lucifer kept his word, and now I could sleep without him singing _Frosty the Snowman_ in my ear like I was some Midgardian child on a wintery holiday.

But what was this strange uneasiness I felt?


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the Mind Games begin.

Sure enough, the rest was what I had sorely been in need of, but there had been a continuous sense of unease when I would drift to sleep.

Part of me expected him to be hovering over me when I woke, or for him to try, anything to be honest. I couldn't figure out what he was planning.

The silence was different, normally I appreciated the silence, it gave me time to focus on what I was working on. It made sure I was more productive and capable at what I did best, but not this silence.

I couldn't focus with this silence, it unnerved me. I couldn't stop thinking, moving. I kept pacing around the room, biting my lip, staring out the window.

"What are you planning?" I whispered, to the silence. Why was I so uneasy? He told me he would leave me be if I had told Dean that I missed him. I should be enjoying this time alone, after all it's not like he can go anywhere, he's trapped within the prison of my mind.

That should have helped ease me to enjoy myself, but it didn't help at all. No matter how many time I repeated those words to myself, the question always resurfaced taking away any sign of my comfort given by the silence.

He was up to something, I knew it but I couldn't put my finger on what exactly he was up to. I know I was letting him get to me, I shouldn't have let him get to me as much as he was, but my thoughts only seemed to circle around the question itself.

I would often sit in the chair without eating, which would cause Raziel to respond with concern over my health. He would often knock over something on the table, and if that didn't get my attention he would fly in my face, forcing me to see him.

_What has become of me? What did he do to cause me to lose myself like this?_ My thoughts kept circling around him, whatever he could be planning, that was all I thought about.

_Damn him, I won't lose to his mind games, not like this!_ I clenched my teeth, standing up swiftly. A motion fluid like rising water.

"Alright Raziel, you are right. I will eat something, I shall order a small feast for us both. Lucifer will not control me with his mind games." Raziel let out a sound of relief, I could see the remnants of the concern for my state of being in his eyes.

I walked over to the phone, calling for room service, ordering a small feast, mostly for Raziel's sake, more than for myself.

I listened to the woman's voice over the phone, as the spell prepared itself. "Yes, I would like to order Room service." I spoke calmly as I examined the menus contents. 

"Yes Ma'am, what will you be ordering?" I read off the order, listening as the woman took notes.

"May I get your name and room number?" I nodded, though I knew she couldn't see it.

"Master Suite, the name is Silvertongue." I felt the spell take from my remaining energy. It caused me to become rather tired, and I gripped the edge of the table to keep my balance.

Raziel let out a sound of concern, and I gave him a weak smile. "Do not worry Raziel, the spell merely took some of my energy, I will be fine." I whispered to reassure him.

"Ah, yes Lady Silvertongue. Your order shall be there as soon as it is ready." She said, and I nodded once more.

"Thank you, I shall be waiting for it's arrival." I said softly, hanging up the phone, releasing a soothing breath.

I carefully walked over to the bed, laying on my back as I stared at the ceiling tired. Raziel flew over to my side, nuzzling my cheek slightly.

I gave him a tired smile, stroking the spines on his head, giving a soft chuckle. "Do not worry Raziel, I'm only going to rest a little, I'm quite tired." I murmured softly.

"Wake me if I do not wake when the room service arrives. Guard the room well." I instructed him, he nodded flying over to the table by the window. I closed my eyes slowly, relaxing against the pillows, falling asleep quickly.

I wasn't certain how long I slept, it didn't feel like a long time. I had heard a sharp knock at the door, I opened my eyes, moving to a stand before I approached the door.

Raziel was watching me, looking relaxed, as if he was as tired as I felt. I wouldn't bother him, he deserved what rest he got. I opened the door, expecting to find the one bringing the room service, only to be met with familiar green eyes. 

"Dean, how did you? What are you doing here?" It didn't make any sense, I never told him where I was.

"You called me, said you wanted to see me." He walked up to me quickly, closing the door behind him, pulling me into him, pressing my back against the wall by the window.

"I know you told me you needed space, that you needed to focus, but I couldn't get you out of my mind. When you told me you missed me. It made me want to find you, I couldn't get any calls through, I was worried that something had happened to you. Then you called me, saying you wanted to see me. You told me where you were, and how to get past the lady at the front desk." He spoke quickly, moving his hands to my cheeks, stroking gently as he stared into my eyes.

Something didn't feel right though, I didn't remember calling him among the hazy memories when I had barely slept or ate. I remember calling for room service, but I couldn't remember calling Dean.

I felt his lips press against mine, their familiar taste filled my senses, the warmth of his skin against my cool skin. I remembered the first night we had spent together, our bodies entangled among the motel sheets, hot and cold flesh against flesh.

The feeling of his muscles beneath my fingertips, his stubble brushing against my skin, his light eyes, that smile pressed against my lips, his voice murmuring my name in my ears.

Wait, something was wrong, the voice and the face in my memory was very different. I felt Dean rest a hand against my waist, as his other hand continued to stroke my cheek. His lips felt right, as did his touch, they were a perfect mirror of my memory of him.

It was the memory though, the memory felt wrong, something was different. I tried to pull away from the passionate kiss I was entangled in, but he wouldn't budge. I opened one eye, looking to Raziel, he was staring at me, but he only looked at me. I could see the confusion in his dark eyes. As if he couldn't see, what had me pinned against the wall.

Dean wasn't really here, this wasn't Dean. I stared at Lucifer's face as it replaced my memory of Dean's resting face. I shoved him away with my mind, my emerald eyes narrowing as he started to chuckle, dropping his disguise as Dean.

"Here I thought I had you. I was so very close." I clenched my teeth, feeling a little sick, I had been fooled by a figment of my own imagination.

"You altered my memory, why? How?" He smirked darkly, looking rather pleased of himself.

"As you said, I'm in your head, the place where you are at your strongest. So I used your own strength against you. After you agreed to our little deal, I waited patiently. After your first night of rest, it was only a matter of time." He began pacing as he explained, I moved to sit on the chair by the window, watching him as I listened to his story.

"Sure enough, you started to question my motives. You became so focused on figuring out what I had planned for you. That you neglected to take care of yourself, which weakened you just enough to lower certain mental guards." He took several steps towards me, I only watched him, cautious to every movement he made.

He was aware of my caution, I could read it in his eyes and on his expression, my caution only encouraging him. "So you took advantage of he small openings you spotted within my mind." I remarked, as he moved to sit on my lap, facing me.

"Yes, I looked through what you made available to me, and I would love to say. Oh the things I have seen. I mean, you had relations with your Older Sister's friend! And Here I am seen as some horrible villain."

"I wasn't the one who sought to end the world, no matter what is said about me. Any relations between Fandral and I though, have long since ended, based on his decisions." He shrugged, stroking my cheek.

"That doesn't change the fact, that you still went behind big sisters back, by holding illicit relations with her close friend." I rolled my eyes, as I stared back at him, feeling his empty touch against my cold skin.

There was no heat from him, because he wasn't real, that touch I felt, it was only a figment of my mind from being able to see him, my senses could feel it, because I could see him, and senses were controlled by ones mind.

If I closed my eyes, I could just as easily make him disappear and I would be alone with Raziel, but I didn't.

"So why take the appearance of Dean? If you are going to alter any of my memories, why not erase Fandral from my memories?" He smirked, moving his hand to move his fingers through my dark hair.

"Why would I alter a memory that you want to forget? When I can simply alter a memory you hold precious. You care about Dean, Hell you care about both of the Winchesters, but I also know something else about you, something that Dean Winchester will never know."

"And what pray tell, would that be?" He gave a slow grin, as he brought his lips to my ear, whispering softly into it.

I was silent, as I listened to his soft, cruel words, repeating the thought I knew well. The words that were my own. I felt the tears moving down my cheeks as he moved his lips from my ear, to brush against those tears. He couldn't stop the tears though, no matter how real he felt to me.

"You shouldn't cry, you'll ruin that pretty face of yours." I frowned at him, as he ran his fingers across my tear ducts, trying to stop the flowing tears.

"You say this, and yet I can feel your frustration. You cannot give me what it is I need right now. You aren't really here, you are a hallucination, trapped within the prison of my mind. I may be able to feel you, hear you, see you, Hell even touch you like this. That is only because my mind allows that. Senses, are all trapped within the mind. No matter what or I may want or need, nothing you do will change that." He stared at me as he listened to my words.

"No, but unlike your mind, I can give you what it is you need. Something you won't let the Winchester give you. All I want is for you to say yes." I sighed.

"I will not free you from your cage, no matter how desperate you make me sound." He laughed at that.

"No, I know you wouldn't do that. No I only want you to admit what it is we both already know." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You want me to say those words that I never wished to acknowledge about me. After everything you had done to me, those nights of torture, that trap you placed for me. You want me to act like none of that ever happened between us." He shrugged, climbing off of me lap, sitting on the bed.

"I'm not saying act like all of that never happened between us. I'm simply saying, admit you want me. Do that, and I will return your precious memory to normal. Just say what it is I want to hear." He sounded sincere.

"Will you accept those words, even if I don't mean them?" He laughed at that, looking amused.

"You're the Goddess of Lies, stroke my ego a little here." I sighed softly, running my fingers through my hair.

"Alright." I said softly, sitting quietly for a moment as I gave it serious thought, I looked up at him slowly.

"I love you, Lucifer." He grinned looking rather pleased.

"At long last, you say those words." He vanished from my line of sight, but he was still there with me. I relaxed against the chair as Raziel looked to me concerned.

"Do not worry Raziel, I was merely allowing myself to give in to a minor weakness." He nodded, as a knock resounded at the door.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hallucination Lucifer became a minor issue to Loki she was able to return to her old self, and assist the Winchesters more properly.

"I told you Dean, the spell doesn't exist. Unless this person created this spell themselves, I can keep looking but I can't promise more than that. You are certain that they were a sorcerer?"

"Yes, they are most definitely using magic, they aren't demons and they sure as hell aren't something beyond human." I sighed as I listened to him, glancing over at Lucifer as he searched one of my tomes. I wanted to ask him if he found anything, but Dean would surely hear my side.

"Dean, I need you to calm down. Are you with the victim?" I asked, flipping through one of the tomes, this spell just didn't make any sense; either it was a collection of smaller spells to appear as one unusual spell or it was the work of something that wasn't human.

I didn't want to consider that someone crafted a spell of their own, it didn't feel right. Lucifer eyed me with those light eyes, as if contemplating what to do. He set the tome down, holding a page open for me to see. I walked over to the tome, paying attention to its number, flipping the actual tome open to the same exact page; It was a rune to disrupt magic.

I half smiled, glancing at him as I wrote down thank you on a piece of paper, before I wrote the rune down and the information for it to work properly as I listened to Dean as he checked on Sam. "Yes, they're here with us. Sam's keeping an eye on them." I felt Lucifer's arms around my waist as he smiled.

"Oh, give Sam my love." He whispered in my ear, I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, I'll have to use a spell to get this to you then. It's a rune, similar to those sigils you use, this one can disrupt magic in the location it's placed. I would suggest placing two in every room, just to be safe, so you should get them into the safest room you can. Then paint the runes on the walls, the floor, and the ceiling if you have to. I will continue to seek out a solution to this strange spell. If I must craft a stronger spell that counters it, then I will. You have to be patient with me until then." I explained, trying to keep my voice even as I knew getting upset would get us nowhere.

"Alright, I'm sorry for yelling at you. We've just been busy with this Leviathan business, and it's been difficult to reach you for the past few days." I hesitated, holding the paper with the rune in my grip. "There's a lot of pressure on all of us I guess."

I clenched my teeth, as I felt Lucifer remove his arms from around my waist. "I'll allow it this one time." I heard his voice echo in my head.

"I'll be there soon Dean, just do as I asked. Board up the windows if you must, but stay close to them. Keep them safe."

"Wait, Wha-" I hung up before he could finish, picking up the tomes I had, motioning Raziel to me. He gripped my shoulder as I closed my eyes. I pictured Dean's face, casting the teleportation spell.

I opened my eyes after feeling the magic washing over me. I stood inches away from Dean, but his back was facing me though.

"Are these the victims of this strange spell?" Dean whirled around, his green eyes meeting mine in surprise. He was still holding his phone.

He cleared his throat, quickly putting the phone in his suit pocket. "Yes. This is Kirk and Elle Sunterland. They just got back from their honeymoon when a lot of the strange events started occurring." I nodded as I looked from him to them.

"I see, oh, Dean another thing. I have something to tell you once we finish here. For now, let's focus on helping these two." I approached the terrified couple, pressing a finger to their heads.

"I'm sorry for frightening you both, but for now, please rest. It's all just a nightmare. When you wake, it'll all be over." I murmured softly, casting the sleeping spell on them.

I gestured to Sam and Dean, "Lay them on the bed, gently of course. Raziel and I will begin placing the runes." I instructed calmly. Sam glanced to Raziel seeming confused at how he was going to help me with something like that. Had I not taken the time to study dragon lore while I was raising Raziel myself. I would have been just as confused as him.

Dragons are able to learn to take on human forms, as well as speak the same language. Raziel was still young though. That didn't stop me from teaching him what he was capable of learning.

I stepped over to the dresser, removing a pair of pants, they were about the same size. If they didn't fit perfectly I could adjust the size with my magic. "You might want to avert your gaze you two. He's not strong enough to shift perfectly." I warned them as I turned to Raziel, giving a nod.

Raziel shifted his appearance to look like a man, he had short black hair that was partially spiked, pale skin, and pitch black eyes. Some of his spines still sat among the dark hair, and partially down his spine.

He was improving, that was a relief. I passed him the pair of pants with a smile. "Well done, Raziel. You're getting much better with this." I praised, earning the familiar pleased sound from him. He put the pants on just as the Winchesters covered their eyes.

"How did he do that?" I turned to them, as Raziel finished getting dressed.

"I looked into Dragon lore during the time that I raised him. Dragons are capable of taking human form, and speaking other languages as well. Raziel is still young though, so he doesn't have enough power to do more than take human shape. Though it's not perfect. He's still learning." I explained calmly and Raziel smiled at Dean.

"He's almost as tall as Sam, and you said he's still young?" I nodded, patting Raziel's head gently, earning a pleased thrumming sound.

"Yes, but he won't get much taller than this. Though that is not important. Let's hurry and place the runes Raziel." I said, changing the subject as I directed Raziel to the place the rune across the room, and on the ceiling. The same way I had taught him before.

He nodded and moved to the points as I instructed, and I placed the runes in the spots opposite of his. Once we were finished, Raziel shifted back to his natural form, rather tired.

I picked him up along with the pants, setting the pants in the hamper nearby, as I held Raziel gently in my arms. "You did well Raziel, rest now, you deserve it." I carried him over to the edge of the bed, letting him rest.

"Alright, so now I need you to tell me everything I need to know about the 'Witch' and this spell." I stepped out of the room, after checking the rune I had placed on the door.

I walked with them as they showed me around the house, explaining the activity to me. We also searched for anything they potentially overlooked in each room, six eyes were better than four, and I could follow any traces of magic better than they could.

They were suspicious of an amateur Witch who was holding a grudge against the couple, though they didn't know whether it was because of jealousy or anything else. They didn't even know who the amateur caster was. I sighed a little, it seemed I would need to cast a tracking spell to even locate the caster of the original spell.

I ran my fingers through my dark hair. This was going to take longer than I originally thought it would. I motioned for them to quiet down, as I closed my eyes seeking out the source of the magic that has been causing the trouble.

If I concentrated my magic just right I could generally locate other sources of magic, depending on how powerful it was, it helped in protecting myself against other sorcerers.

I noticed several points in the house that held magic, that wasn't from Raziel or the Runes we had just placed. "I found the source." I informed them, before I moved to each room, each location and I found each small bag. Once I had collected each bag I made my way into the kitchen where they had already been set up.

We stood in the kitchen, each of us were silent as I removed the contents of each bag, dumping them into a steel bowl. I could feel it, the tension in the air was familiar to me, like breathing air that was painful to others.

"If you have something to say to me, I would prefer you spoke your minds." I said softly, as I placed the soft fabric to the side.

"Sammy, could you give us a couple minutes? You should go check on the Sunterland's upstairs." I heard Dean say behind me.

"Uh, sure Dean." Sam responded, sounding rather unsure before I heard him walk away. I stopped unwrapping the contents of the last bag, turned and faced Dean.

"What's on your mind Dean?" I asked, keeping my composure. I had so many years of practice.

He cleared his throat as he leaned against the counter. "I'm still trying to figure you out. You were virtually impossible to reach for several days, then suddenly we were able to reach you and you just showed up acting like nothing has changed. What happened Loki?" I smiled softly as I looked at him.

"I'm touched you were worried about me. You shouldn't have been though, I did warn you I would need to keep a distance so that I could remain focused with how I was helping Sam."

"You still haven't told me what it was you did for him."

"Do you really want to know? Do you really want to know every little thing about me Dean?"

"Of course I do! I-" I cut him off, placing my finger against his lips, I couldn't hide the smile on my face.

"I don't deserve those words Dean. Everything I've done for you, is because I was selfish, and trying to give the illusion that I belong here. We were never even supposed to meet, so I don't deserve to hear those words." He stared at me for a moment, as he listened to me, I felt his arms move to pull me closer to him.

"Then we're both being selfish. So I'll say it, over and over again. I love you, Loki." I sighed, there was this ache in my chest, and in my throat. He wouldn't make this easy.

"Dean...What I did for Sam..." I said softly, before I leaned closer to him, whispering into his ear. I felt him tense against me, then he gripped me shoulders, forcing our eyes to meet again.

"You risked yourself, just so Sammy could get better?" I was just about to respond, when he pressed his lips against mine. I could feel his pulse against my palm.

The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity, and it caused me to feel like I was melting into his warmth. I had to force myself to break the kiss.

"Dean, after this, we have to talk about something important." I said softly, I felt breathless, so it was the best I could do. "For now, we should focus on this. Someone's life is on the line, and I want you both to succeed." He nodded, releasing me from our embrace.

"Alright, I'll go check on Sam and the sleeping three then." He said, before he left the room. I watched him go, catching sight of the slight redness to his cheeks. I could feel the small smile return to my lips, and the ache within my chest returned. I turned my focus back to the tracking spell.

That's when I noticed it, something wasn't right. This spell was a collection of different smaller spells, and the power was fading from them. I pressed my hand into the bowl, feeling the contents beneath my pale fingertips as I used the tracking spell to locate the source of where the power was coming from.

I destroyed the contents within the bowl before I went to find the two Winchesters. "I have some good and bad news for the both of you." I remarked as I stepped into the room, a small smile on my face.

"What's the bad news?" Sam asked from his spot in the room, it looked as if I had interrupted them from talking.

"The bad news, you'll be breaking into a museum." They sighed with relief.

"What's the good news?" Dean asked this time.

"The good news, is that this couple was not the original target of this magic, and they'll be very safe once we're done."

They stared at me, looking rather confused, I didn't blame them. "I'll explain when we get there, it'll all make sense, I promise." I walked over and picked up Raziel, being careful not to wake the sleeping dragon. Then I picked up my bag.

Sam grabbed their bags, and Dean helped him pack up their things. "When we're done at the museum I need to talk to the both of you about something important." I followed them out the door, and we made our way out to the Impala.

I sat in the back while Dean drove, I ran my fingers soothingly against Raziel's spines on his head as he slept the entire way. We didn't say a word, Dean's music was all that filled the silence, alongside Raziel's breathing.

It didn't take us long to reach the museum that the tracking spell had pointed me towards, and we climbed out of the vehicle making our way inside. Sam picked the lock, and with as much caution as all three of us could manage, and a well placed cloaking spell could cause. We reached the glass display, where the remains laid.

"What is this?" I looked over at Sam who was slowly starting to put the pieces together, before I gave the answer to the both of them.

"This is the original caster of the spells we found in the home. As I said, the Sunterland's were not the original targets of the casters spell. They were caught in the effects of the spell having lasted for so long." I explained, handing Raziel to Dean, carefully of course.

I approached the glass case, with my even footsteps, placing my palm against the top. I focused my magic and carved the rune into the glass. I was careful not to trip any alarms, and I soon pulled my hand away. "There, I placed a temporary rune that should disrupt the magic power that she has left. Once her power fades completely the rune should fade as well." I explained, turning to the both of them. They looked rather impressed, or at least Sam did.

We left the museum in the same fashion that we had arrived, I directed them to where I had been staying. The lone hotel room, and I packed up my things. Dean examined the room, the notes on my table where I had been working to help them. Sam was quiet the entire time. I could tell he wasn't certain how to respond to this. "Alright, let's drive back to where you are both staying tonight. We'll talk there." I suggested, Raziel woke, and released a small yawn, before he climbed onto my shoulder as was normal for him.

They nodded, and we left. I removed the effects of my spell from the hotel room, which freed the mind of the staff. It was a relief to me as well, I could feel more of my power returning, I felt whole again with it there. Once again, the drive was quiet, the tension in the air was still there from before. I knew there were so many unanswered questions lingering between us, but I didn't let the thought trouble me.

We arrived at the motel room, and with unhurried steps, we moved inside. They set their bags down and finally turned to me. I took in a small breath. "I would like you both to come with me, I have something I wish to share with the two of you. Consider it a reward for all your hard work." They looked puzzled in response, and I extended my hands to them. "Don't look at me like that. I need you both, to trust me." I remarked, a warm smile on my lips.

Sam looked at Dean, and Vice versa. Dean was the first one to take my hand in his, "What the hell, come on Sammy. I trust her. Besides, a reward is good." He remarked, flashing me a smile. I could feel his grip relax in mine, I was glad he trusted me at least. Then Sam took my free hand with a sigh.

"I hope I don't regret this." He remarked, and I laughed lightly.

"You won't I promise you that." I reassured them. Then I closed my eyes, "You should both close your eyes. This sort of magic, can make you feel nauseous if you're not used to it." I instructed them. I waited, after opening one eye to make certain they followed my instructions. Then I closed my eye again, and I pictured the golden walls of my home.

The magic washed over us, and when I opened my eyes we stood within my golden home. I slowly released Sam's hand from mine, "You both can open your eyes now." I told them, smiling softly.

I watched their eyes open, and the look of surprise fill their gazes. I extended a hand, making a gesture to our surroundings. "Welcome to Asgard."


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all that has happened between them, Loki gives the Winchesters a shining gift. At a cost.

"My lady, you have returned to us with guests." I turned as Algrim approached us, releasing Dean's hand from my grip, giving him a small smile at the sight of the familiar face.

"Algrim, I would like to introduce you to Sam and Dean Winchester." He looked to them as I introduced them to the dark elf. He gave a partial bow in response.

"Loki has spoken of you both a great deal to me. I thank you for everything you've done for her while she was trapped within your universe." I looked back to the two stunned Winchesters, amused.

They were rather confused by this response and it was Sam who finally responded first. "Oh, uh, yeah. Loki's been a big help to us as well." Sam said after clearing his throat.

I turned back to Algrim, as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "If I may, I wish to speak with her in private. I will not borrow her for long." He requested, more to me than to them. I nodded.

"You both wait there, I shouldn't be long." I reassured them, before I followed Algrim's lead. We hadn't walked far, just out of their hearing range.

"Loki, I know it's not my place to question your motives. Why have you brought two Midgardians from an alternate universe here? Odin will not react well to such news." I sighed, a frown forming on my expression.

"I care not for what Odin thinks of me. You have nothing to worry about Algrim, my guests won't be staying long enough for him to find out. If he does hear word of their arrival, I shall take responsibility for my actions." I remarked, crossing my arms. We kept our voices low all the same.

"Loki, what are you planning to do?" I gave him a sad smile.

"I am merely, burning the final bridge that connected our worlds." I answered, feeling that ache from before. It almost hurt to say it.

"My lady?" Algrim seemed confused and concerned by my answer. I reached up and gave him several pats to his shoulder.

"Everyone is resting yes? See if you can wake the cooks for three small meals. Try to keep word of my actions from spreading as much as possible." I instructed him, before I pulled my hand away.

"As you wish." He responded, and with a bow, then he retreated into the shadows, vanishing from sight. I returned to the Winchesters, after taking a moment to compose myself. I didn't want them to worry.

"Shall we begin then?" I asked as I reached them once more, a warm smile on my lips. I gestured for them to follow me, as I lead the way to the library I was fond of.

"Why did you bring us here Loki? What's going on?" Sam asked as we walked, I glanced at him and placed my hand against the handle of the library's door.

"You both deserved something nice, after everything you've done for me in your universe. Is it strange that I'd want to return the favor in my special way?" I answered him. I opened the library door, and held it open for the both of them, motioning them inside.

They walked in, and I closed the door behind me as I followed them inside. Sam looked the most impressed, as I pulled out a small stone placing it in his hand. "This should assist you in reading them, Sam. I'll return for you when the meals are ready, until then. You're welcome to look into all of the lore we possess." I informed him, and he looked at me.

"Where are you going?"

I smiled, "I'm going to show Dean something he may find more interesting than the knowledge stored here." I answered, taking Dean's hand in mine. "We won't be too far away." I reassured him. I pulled Dean with me out of the library, moving towards the tree I had grown myself.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked as we stood beside the tree.

"Right here, I have a few things to show you after all." I answered, leaning against the tree. "I grew this tree myself when I was young and improving my magic. It has a perfect view of the sparring ring." I explained to him, as he moved closer to me.

I pressed his palm against the trunk of the tree. "If I concentrated enough, I can feel the magic that flows through it, giving it life, like a heart beat, pulsing beneath my fingertips." I said softly, looking at him with a small smile.

"Can you feel it Dean?" I asked softly, he looked from the tree to me.

"I can feel something." He remarked, I chuckled and kissed him, a short tender kiss. I could feel his pulse quicken beneath my fingertips.

"Come on, I have something else to show you." I remarked, and I led him to the sparring ring.

"This is the sparring ring. My sister Thora and her friends train here often." I explained. I stepped into the ring, releasing his hand as I picked up two of the training blades. "Would you like to spar with me Dean? I promise to go easy on you." I challenged, a smirk playful and warm on my lips.

Dean caught the blade, and stepped into the ring with a chuckle. "I'm not worried about you beating me. What are the rules?"

"Simple, the first to lose their weapon, or the first one to be knocked to the ground loses." I took up a stance, one arm behind my back as I pointed the blade upward.

"Shall we begin?" He nodded, and I moved quickly, swinging the blade in a circular jabbing motion. Dean took a step back, blocking with the blade. It was obvious he had never sparred like this before. I was curious how he would hold up against me.

We sparred for awhile like this, each swing of the blade driving him back until he would swing his like a smaller blade. I chuckled at that, and I knocked the blade out of his hand, pointing the tip of my own against his chest. "You should really learn how to wield a true sword Dean. A dagger or machete will not protect you from blades like these, used in the hands of those who call themselves sword masters." I remarked, picking up the training blade, tossing it back to him.

"You're a quick learner though. Let's try again, unless you would rather stop." He caught the blade, looking at me.

"I won't give up yet. You never know, I could get lucky." I smiled.

"Then let's begin again." I remarked. We sparred for awhile longer after that. I could see he was improving greatly, but I could also see he was more worn out than earlier.

I stopped our sparring match by setting my blade down. "We should stop now, you look like you could collapse from exhaustion. I don't need you collapsing before I've shown you everything. We should get cleaned up. The meals should be ready when we're done." I offered my hand to him, he took my hand and dropped the blade he had been gripping.

I lead him to the bath's, surrounded by gleaming walls once again, and the gentle steam that flowed from the hot water. I moved my hand with a subtle gesture, using my magic to let the water flow into the large bath from the lion's mouth once more. I freed Dean's hand from my grip, and undressed myself, slipping into the large marble bath, looking back at him.

"Are you coming in Dean?" I teased with a chuckle. He was staring at me, mystified.

"This isn't the first time you've seen me naked Dean." I remarked teasingly, moving to the edge of the tub, climbing back out to approach him.

"I'm still trying to figure out if I'm dreaming this right now. It feels too good to to be true." I chuckled, as I stood near him, stroking his cheek gently.

"Well, if you are dreaming then you shouldn't hold back Dean." I said softly, moving my hands to his shoulders removing his leather jacket as I pressed my lips to his.

"Come join me in the water Dean." I murmured against the kiss, moving my fingers through his hair. He nodded, undressing himself the rest of the way and we slipped into the water together, entangling each other within that familiar intimate embrace.

Bodies pressed close, as rhythm between us began like the pulsing of a heartbeat that only we could feel. The taste of each other in our mouths, our fingers moving to run across skin, feeling the tension in our muscles as the rhythm neared its end and then our unified voice with its conclusion. We panted against each other, still entangled as if we were afraid to let go. Our hearts pounding in our ears. I smiled against him, pressing my lips against his.

I helped him bathe first, before I bathed myself quickly. I climbed out of the water before him, dressing carefully and quickly before I helped him climb out.

I watched him dress for a moment the small smile still on my lips. "That was an all new experience for me." He remarked, still sounding out of breath. I chuckled, walking over to him.

"At least you enjoyed it." I remarked, "It felt much nicer than the motel bed the first night we shared together."

"Yeah, well. Water wasn't what I was expecting." I chuckled again, and kissed him softly.

"Come, we should go back and retrieve Sam. I've been informed the meals are ready and have been delivered to my chambers." I took his hand in mine, and led him out of the bath house.

We found Sam, still reading in the library. "Dean, this library is amazing! It has lore about things I've never even heard of." He sounded impressed as we chuckled.

"That's nice to know Sammy." I smiled.

"Many of these tomes have been around for a great many centuries, maybe even longer. I hold a great fondness for the knowledge stored here." I explained.

"Algrim informed me the meals are ready Sam, they've already been delivered to my chambers. So you both should follow me. We can eat and talk safely in there. If we aren't quick Raziel will help himself to all of it." I informed them, and lead them to my chambers. We took paths through the halls I knew no on traveled down. Then I opened the door where we were greeted by a happy Raziel.

"Hey Raz! Glad to see you left some for us." He remarked, teasing the small dragon as he flew over to us. I smiled warmly, motioning for them to sit on the bed as I took up the nearby chair, passing the meals to them.

"So Loki, how did Algrim inform you about the meals anyway?" I smiled, tapping the dragon earring I wore.

"This earring has a spell placed upon it to act as a communicator between us. He contacted me through it." I explained contently.

I watched them eat, as I ate very little myself. They were getting tired, and when they finished eating they both had fallen asleep shortly after. I gave a sad smile, and I watched them before I stood up.

I kissed Dean softly, smiling at his sleeping face. Then I pressed my head to Sam's, returning the hallucination of Lucifer to him, by reversing the original spell. I straightened up, and moved my hands, pressing my palms against their heads, casting a powerful spell. I felt so much of my strength taken from me with that spell alone. It took so much for me to remain standing. I wasn't finished yet though.

Algrim stepped out of the shadows to stand beside me. "Carry Sam, carefully. We don't want to wake them." I instructed softly. He picked Sam up after nodding, and I carried Dean, Raziel carried their bags. I used a teleportation spell returning to their motel, Algrim and I set them carefully on their beds, and covered them up.

"Goodbye..." I whispered softly to them, Raziel flew to my shoulder and we teleported back to Asgard.

Algrim glanced at me, looking rather surprised. "My lady!" He caught me as I collapsed from the exhaustion, tears flowing down my cheeks and I stared up at him.

"I did it...Algrim..." I said softly, feeling the edges of sleep beginning to claim my conscious mind.

"Rest for now Loki, you're tired." I nodded with an exhale. Giving into the darkness of sleep that claimed me.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifers words revealed.

I spent several days within my chamber, recovering my energy within that dark room staring at the dark orb I possessed.

I used it to check on them, I watched Dean's smiling face, and even those moments were Sam's condition worsened. I closed my eyes, feeling the tears sliding against my cheeks, as I heard those words within my mind. Like an echo of that he had left behind.

_"You planned to make them forget everything about you."_


End file.
